Wizards, Vegas, Wine and Wedding
by Squirrel of Shadow
Summary: AU of Blood Brandy's Vegas Challenge. After the Tri-Wizard Disaster, Harry Potter is fleeing Britain with his godfather for murdering several prominent purebloods, as well as using the killing curse. The fact it was deatheaters and on Voldemort's homunculus doesn't concern the ministry. Fleeing to the United States, the Potter Luck strikes again. HP/Teen Titan XO, Dumbles!Bash
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am merely playing with other people's creations, I don't own the game/book/anime/TV-show I am borrowing from, nor am I making any money with this. I am writing for fun and practice, as fan-fiction to be shared with others if I feel like it.

**Chapter 1: Disillusioned, Displaced**

Harry Potter leaned back in his seat with a heavy, weary sigh and rubbing his forehead to ease the headache he was experiencing. It was the 31st of July, and it was his 15th birthday. Any normal boy would have been celebrating his birthday at home with his family, but Harry was hardly someone that could be called normal. Surviving a killing curse while still in his diapers, and fighting a dark lord twice more while at school, and finally killing him at the end of a tournament he had been forced to participate in despite not being of age.

Of course, the ministry had immediately declared he was going dark, and that he had murdered several prominent purebloods. Really, after having seen Voldemort resurrected and summon his minions to a graveyard, it was _he _they were blaming when he threw a killing curse on the homunculus the Dark Lord had been reborn as, and then using a blasting curse on the death-eaters trying to throw killing curses at him in retaliation. He took some comfort in the fact he had killed Lucius Malfoy personally, watching the horror in the man's eyes as he landed to the ground, half his body blown away by Harry's blasting curse.

He had left as quickly as he could, with Sirius' help, but the news that Dumbledore had emptied his vaults beyond the small amount left in his trust vault had driven home the point he had no home to go back to in Britain. Thankfully Gringotts was more than happy to help out Sirius and Harry, since they had not committed any crimes against Gringotts or even crimes that the goblins would consider valid.

They were flying over the Atlantic by this time, and looking out the window he felt a bit of sorrow while thinking about the way things had gone. Finding out that he was without two knuts to rub together because of Dumbledore's treachery, and that his family history had been sold away by that traitorous bastard had left him slightly bitter. Thankfully Sirius had cheered him up somewhat with his plan, and the two had left by muggle means even as the pureblood faction had the portkey merchants watched carefully, and the messages had been sent to the other European countries to stop Harry if he was spotted in any of them.

Which was the reason they were heading to America. He had followed Sirius' advice and written a few letters, and thankfully the goblins were willing to help transfer the letter over to American soil by their own methods making the transfer a lot faster. They weren't going to let humans travel through their methods however, leaving Harry and Sirius to travel with muggle methods. Of course, it didn't hurt that the goblins were willing to complete their request of distributing some magazines after they were gone though.

The American Secretary of Magic had been surprisingly helpful, offering him asylum from the British ministry, as well as providing him the means of getting the truth out. Having the whole dirty laundry of the Ministry's corruption, the Dark Lord's return, and the Theft from a Most Ancient and Noble House brought on front pages certainly increased the magazine sales, and laying the news down in both their destination and back home would help hurt those who had betrayed them.

The evidence for Sirius' innocence was there too, with photographs from pensieve memories thanks to goblin help, as well as sworn statements under veritaserum, and the end result was rather amusing. It seemed that they had thrown a match into a powderkeg with their revelations, and while the news were spreading fast in the United States Magical Section, the British Wizarding World wasn't far behind in shock either, and the other nations were being horrified about what the British had been up to.

The Americans did not respect the 'International Confederation of Wizards' because it only held sway over a few European nations and had tried and failed to pressure other magical nations to bend to its rulings unsuccessfully for ages. It had lead to the creation of Asian Magical Alliance as well as the African Sorcerers Union, which had rebuffed the advances from ICW and the European nations in the political arena. The Americans in turn had a powerful alliance between Canada, United States and Mexico in the north, and a combined might of the South American nations in the south had formed another power-bloc, though one friendly to their northern neighbors.

Many smaller magical nations remained outside of these groups, but maintained friendly ties to them. This in turn helped paint not only Britain but ICW and its Supreme Mugwump in very black colors, which helped the other alliances turn their back on Britain and ICW, declaring them oath-breakers and pariahs. In effect, it would soon cut the trade to and from Europe into a tenth that it had been, and that was the black market that still sought to operate despite the closing borders. Of course, given that penalty of smuggling was _death _in many of those nations, the attempts were getting fewer and the prices for such foreign goods on European soil harsher yet.

Harry Potter wasn't too concerned about most of that however. After the betrayal, he just wanted some peace and quiet. Unfortunately, his Godfather's idea of a vacation was anything but. The tickets they had meant a flight to the East Coast followed by a port-key journey to Las Vegas, and he dreaded the thought of what his godfather would put them through once they got there.

Speaking of the dangerous fugitive, his 'Uncle Sirius' resting in the chair next to him and sleeping quietly in the first class. The man had sampled the muggle alcohol rather heavily, but at least he seemed to be a jovial, chatty drunk rather than an angry one. Though the point he started singing out loud had definitely had Harry blushing, not the least due to his choice in songs. He definitely didn't need to know his 'uncle Sirius' knew the lyrics to 'It's raining men', and he could have lived his whole life without knowing that.

So there he was, fifteen years old, and both a hero and a villain in the eyes of a society he was leaving behind. A hero who defeated a dark lord first as a baby and then again as a teenager fighting alone in a dark graveyard. Then as a villain for the crime of killing the dark lord's followers instead of trying to stun and redeem them. All because of one man who was also responsible for his stolen fortune and impending poverty and imprisonment if not for Sirius' aid. All because of Albus Bloody Traitor Dumbledore.

Sighing in a frustrated manner again, he rubbed his forehead again and cast a look at his fingertips. They were thankfully clean despite his rubbing. After the fight at the graveyard, his scar had broken into pieces and bled out both blood and dark bile that worried him, and the healers had taken care to clear the area on his forehead entirely. The cleansing spells purged out a fair section of his skin, and the new skin that was growing there was free of the scar that had marked him for such a long time before, but it was itchy as damn now that it was replacing the lost skin and covering the spot his curse-scar used to occupy.

He had not heard of his supposed best friends, Ronald Weasley or Hermione Granger. Albus Dumbledore had swept them aside hastily and tried to have Harry arrested as soon as he found out about the incident at the graveyard. If Harry had gone back to Hogwarts after the fight, he probably would have been arrested immediately or sent back to the Dursleys until Dumbledore learned the full extent of what he had done.

Thankfully he had received a portkey from his godfather as well after the last year's rough escape, and the warnings he had received from his godfather following that escape. The two of them had agreed something was rotten about the whole mess, and they were glad for the foresight they had possessed when they learned that there was an order to capture Harry, by any means necessary, signed by both the Minister and Albus Dumbledore.

Their exile was going to be of a permanent nature, but Harry had left behind some instructions. The Goblins of Gringotts got his full permission to check all the transactions to and from his vaults since his parents death, and if they found illegal actions had taken place they had orders to recover all they could, with an offer of getting one fifth of all the gold recovered for their efforts. It would be a massive loss if they got it all back, but Harry'd be happy with the loss if he got the rest at least, most importantly the family relics and knowledge.

He doubted that would happen though. Dumbledore had probably hidden it all away too well, and the ministry was trying to claim what they thought was a huge fortune, probably only finding an empty or near-empty vault at that point. Harry had taken all the gold left in his trust vault with apologies to his account manager but upon explaining his situation, the goblins hadn't blamed him on the matter. Sirius' sworn statement that he was the sworn guardian and Albus had claimed that position illegally had lighted a glint of malice in their eyes that Harry would've felt worried about, if it wasn't that the one most likely to suffer for it, in light of all the evidence being brought to the public, would be Dumbledore.

Quietly casting a look at the brochure that Sirius had acquired before they set out, Harry narrowed his eyes slightly. They would be staying in Vegas for a couple of weeks, with Harry being under a glamour to look a few years older for the time being, and then they'd see about acquiring a more permanent accommodations. The Black Family fortune was all at Sirius' hands, and being transferred out of Britain as well. Given that Sirius had officially annulled both Narcissa's and Bellatrix's marriages and then banished both of them, as well as Narcissa's spawn Draco from the Black family, leaving them without a family name of their own. The Malfoys were officially extinct with his actions, with Harry's blasting curse having finished Lucius.

With all that wealth consolidated in Black vaults and being transferred out of Britain a fair bit of old money was leaving the country, and the properties that Sirius had no use for anymore were left for the Goblins to sell, with a commission arranged along with a minimum price that Sirius had agreed upon. Amusingly enough, Sirius had the minimum price for the Black House at Grimmauld Place #12 at 1 knut, unless the buyer had any connection to Albus Dumbledore, in which case the minimum price would be sixteen million galleons and one knut, of which sixteen million would be marked down as 'minion of evil extra tax'.

Sighing faintly and leaning back, Harry wondered if this was going to be a really bad idea, but he couldn't really tell right now. Nonetheless, he was looking forth to seeing what the life would bring with it. Sirius had already promised Harry to get him tutors to finish his education in the States, and a suitable personal vault to act independent from Sirius if he so chose, though he would also be emancipated as the Heir Apparent for the House Black now, though they still had a fair share to consider.

Nevertheless, Harry Potter was going to have to speak to his share of reporters and well-wishers, despite the dread he felt towards this activity. Using his fame was not a comfortable thought to him, but getting the truth out there was important. Dumbledore would claim he was going to become a dark lord because he'd used an unforgivable, completely forgetting its use was unforgivable on humans. If it was banned entirely then Alastor Moody would have been arrested the moment the word got out he used the killing curse on a spider in class to show them all an example of the three unforgivables. They were forbidden to be used against a human, but Harry had not thrown it even once at a human target. Only a homunculus, which was by ministry standards either a thing, or a creature, it was definitely not a person and thus his use of the curse had been legal.

Lethal force against opposition using unforgivables on him was likewise permitted by most countries, but in Britain what mattered most was that he was a half-blood that dared to end the lives of several prominent purebloods, nevermind that they were in full death-eater regalia next to their dead master, or that their wands would have shown several incriminating spells if checked properly.

Harry had given them all he could, but finally it was just not worth the pain. That in mind, he fell asleep.

**Meanwhile, in Jump City**

"Last Slice goes to the Winner!" The green-skinned young man shouted excitedly while hammering the buttons on his controller, fighting against his companion in an intense video game match. Cyborg was merely grinning and hammering away at his own controller with practiced ease, each of them trying to get in a good solid combo in their fighting game to win.

Four empty pizza-boxes lay in a corner and the fifth only held one slice, the two of them having been playing for a while and even an open window wasn't dissolving the thick scent of too much pizza and soda. It was a sight that irritated Raven whenever she had to leave her room to get something from the fridge. Thankfully it seemed that the two of them had to focus entirely on the game so she didn't have to hear Beast Boy's painfully annoying nicknames.

She tried to work with them but none of them could really get what she was going through, and having to restrain herself in a way she did left her feeling a touch bitter about the way that Beast Boy lived his life without any care or any restraint. Cyborg might understand but he was easy to excite about things like gaming, leaving him just encouraging the little green twerp even more.

Robin was probably off training again, and that left Starfire unknown for her. At least up until she closed the fridge only to turn and find her standing right there behind her. "Hi Friend Raven! I was hoping to have a talk-of-the-girls with you today!" She said eagerly, smiling so wide and cheerful it made Raven swear that someone that could bottle this girl's cheerfulness would have a cure for depression at their hands. Nothing seemed to get the girl down.

"I was planning on meditating a little longer." She said but saw the expression that Starfire had. Raven knew that agreeing to talk with Starfire would probably mean she would not be able to meditate for a fair while, but not agreeing would hurt her feelings and she had left Raven alone for the last few days so perhaps she should be nice. "I suppose it can wait a couple of hours though."

The immediate smile and a tight hug caught Raven off guard as the Tamaranian princess grasped her in a hug and twirled her around swiftly. "Thank you Friend Raven, we should go right now then!" She pulled on Raven's arm to drag her with her towards their rooms, while Cyborg groaned and lowered his controller.

"I can't believe you win with your button-smashing!" He complained as Beast Boy snatched up the last pizza slice and stuffed half of it in his mouth, the other half hanging out as he mumbled his reply with food in his mouth. "I smash for great justice!"

Snorting slightly amused at seeing a salami slice falling off onto Beast Boy's shirt, Cyborg shook his head and shrugged. "Ah well, I'll get back to work on the car-" He started before Beast Boy jumped up. "Hey! I was supposed to keep it down low, but I got my hands on a new game that's not even out yet! Check this! Blood Massacre Four, Elite Tournament!" He grinned widely. "I bet I'll still kick your ass without having tried it before at all."

Cyborg smirked faintly, impressed by Beast Boy's ability to get his hands on the stuff he liked sometimes. Though knowing the green lad, he figured Beast Boy had somehow managed to convince the game developer that having his endorsement would mean more sales and having him comment on the game before it got released would build up some hype. Either way, Cyborg knew he really should have gotten back to work with the team's car, but on the other hand, Blood Massacre Three had been an awesome game and he was itching for some payback still. "You're on."

At the same time Raven sat down on Starfire's bed drawing a long breath and sighing. This was not what she had expected, but at the same time, she had to admit it wasn't a bad idea. They had all been stressing out over the amount of work they had in Jump City and its surroundings as of late, and a bit of a break would come in handy.

"Still, why did you get tickets to Vegas?" Raven asked thoughtfully and looked up at Starfire, who chuckled happily. "We saved that old, but nice, but old man back when the bridge was about to snap. I met him again a little time ago, and he mention he is an owner-of-part of a Casino in Las Vegas, and wanted to give us an offering-of-thanks for our help. He provided the tickets , as well as a promise of a free week in the hotel part, as well as some spending money in the casinos for all of us Titans."

Raven had to admit, the thought of a break wasn't bad. Of course, something as flashy as Vegas would probably drive Beast Boy wild, perhaps it would get Cyborg to relax a bit too. He wasn't sure Robin would be too happy about it, but even if he wanted to stay behind at Jump City it'd still be a good experience for the rest of them. Starfire obviously wanted to go, and Raven knew she'd have to go to make sure the others would not get into too much trouble. Sighing faintly, she nodded her head and offered a weak smile. "I guess we have to tell the others then." Her agreement was followed by a happy squeal from Starfire who grasped her into a yet another hug, pulling her off the bed and twirling her about.

Raven really felt like having a talk about personal boundaries with the Tamaranian girl again sometime soon, but seeing her this happy she held her tongue for now, seeing as she was set down on her own feet quickly afterwards anyway. "Oh Friend Raven, this will be so much fun, I shall go and let everyone know you agreed!"

Before Raven could say another word, she was gone and left Raven behind in her room standing a bit shell-shocked still by the Tamaranian's excitement and shaking her head. "What have I got myself into?" She mumbled to herself briefly before heading to her room. Well, the way she saw it, Robin would probably refuse but with everyone else agreeing to go, it would pass despite their grumpy leader's reluctance. If Starfire put the pressure on him Robin might agree to go as well, but Raven wasn't sure about that.

While there was joking around about her and Beast Boy, she wasn't really keen on the aggravating little twit that seemed to think messing with her at every turn and trying to drive her bonkers was a great bit of fun. Robin and Starfire seemed to work out together far better, but even there had been some obvious cracks between the two of them, misunderstandings and some hurt feelings. Things were not as easy as some cheesy romance books or movies made them seem, and she had a feeling the two of them might not last either.

Though in truth, Raven was fairly sure they were all too young to consider anything more serious than casual dating anyway. Well, most of them at least, Garfield Logan was too immature to really be dating at all yet, and as for Raven herself, she was uncomfortable with letting anyone that close to her when she feared her own powers going wild and hurting anyone.

Still, she felt a little bit of guilt at being grateful it seemed that Starfire and Robin weren't about to fall into kisses and cuddles around her, it might have irritated her even worse than Beast Boy's antics did if they had started to do so. She was keenly aware of the price of trying to control herself, but the alternative was too terrifying to consider. Besides, she wasn't sure there was someone out there that could understand the troubles she was going through, and the worries she faced because of her lineage.

Returning to her room to try and meditate for a while, she felt her perception fall into the depths of her mind, witnessing its protections and aspects going about their business. Raven was used to strengthening the walls of her mind, maintaining a calm to protect herself and those around her, and restraining herself from acting too freely. She needed to remember the threat her magic carried if she ever let it run wild.

Silently centering herself and reinforcing her defenses, Raven could not help but feel a faint nagging sensation of something approaching. It was too vague for her to say for sure, and for whatever reason it did not feel like a threat, more like an opportunity. The sensation in itself was more baffling than irritating. She was not sure what it was, but it was out there, and trying to focus on it she knew it was coming closer yet obscured from her senses still.

She fell out of her meditation, landing on her tush with a groan as the levitation broke along with her concentration. It was a bit embarrassing but at least there was nobody else in her room to see it. The sensation she had felt puzzled her however, she was not certain what to think about it. For a moment she felt her barriers soften slightly, and something reaching for her that didn't seem malevolent, nor insidious.

Yet turning her attention to it had caused her focus to lapse, and she could not feel the sensation anymore. The fact it had been there however left her wondering what it had been, and what it might mean. Part of her was afraid of it, but a much larger part of her openly wanted to find answers to the new little puzzle she had life throw at her feet. At least this one didn't seem like some world-threatening risk about to unleash a world of trouble upon her and her allies. At least hopefully. Given their track record though, she wasn't holding her breath on that. She'd try and find out more, and warn the others if it seemed about to come to pass, but for now, it would remain her little secret.

It didn't take long for all the Titans to be informed of Starfire's vegas vacation plans. Though by the time Raven walked into the meeting room, it seemed that Robin had already got his foot in his mouth. She didn't find it unexpected, the boy could be stubborn about his perceived duty, but given who trained him in the past Raven could understand it and was just grateful Robin hadn't emulated the man too much. Although she had to admit Robin's mentor had more fashion sense than Robin ever did.

"Fine, so Robin stays and holds the Tower in place and keeps the crime on the down-low, and the rest of us have a bit of fun in the Vegas in the meanwhile!" Beast Boy smirked, while Cyborg chuckled tapping the boy's shoulder. "We can see some shows and get some food around the place but I'm not going to want to see you trying to drink or gamble, alright? We don't want things like that on the news."

Beast Boy's enthusiasm took a bit of a dive at that, but he nod reluctantly soon after. "Yeah okay, I guess that's true, but there better be some great grub to be had then!" He insisted, and then smirked. "Oooh and Dancing too, I gotta get my chance to impress the ladies." At this, Raven couldn't hold back a faint smirk. "Gee, going to drive them wild, rushing out of a club in panic to wash their eyes of the sight?"

The pout that the green boy had at her comment had Raven shaking her head. Beast Boy could boast an awful lot, and pretend to be hurt, but he jumped off like it was nothing a moment later. As far as Raven was concerned, it was part of his act to try and make others laugh. Garfield Logan did seem to be capable of brightening the mood somewhat, even though he was an irritating twit from time to time.

"Fine. I am not happy you are all turning against me on this but if you feel you need a vacation then go ahead. I'll be able to hold the place together for a week, but I might call in a few friends just in case something odd happens while you are gone. Also, I want you to stay in touch with me so I know you're alright." Robin looked from one person to another, earning a small nod from the group as well as an assortment of agreeing noises. Turning to leave, Robin took his leave while Cyborg rubbed the back of his head. "Well, we got a few hours before our flight leaves, so everybody pack and get ready for our vacation."

Raven nod her head and made her way back towards her room, while Starfire was following along and sighing tiredly. "Friend Raven, why does Robin insist on looking for Slade even though we have not heard anything about him for a long time?" This in turn had Raven pause her step, and cast a look at Starfire a little apologetically. "It is important, but personal for him. I'm sure he will tell eventually."

Starfire nodded her head but looked less convinced, while Raven sighed quietly. She was not bubbly and sisterly, and was not sure she could comfort the usually cheerful girl. She and Robin had feelings for one another, but his obsession with Slade was driving a wedge between the two of them and refusing to come along with Starfire was only going to widen the rift between them further.

"Maybe he will join us a bit later, once he gets his latest search done and out of the way? We could try at least. Even he has to take a break occasionally or that search will consume him." She had barely said it before she regretted it. She could see Starfire's faint smile vanish by the time she reached the end, the little bit of cheer she managed to bring her crushed by the last few words of her pondering. '_Way to go, Rachel'_ she told herself in a scolding manner.

**Back in Britain**

Albus Dumbledore had never been as angry as he was today. His morning cup of tea was splattered all over the front page of Daily Prophet, with the articles showcasing his theft from the most ancient and noble right next to an article on ministry corruption, and the number of follow up articles marked at the end of both first-page events were scarily numerous.

This would not be good, the fact that Daily Prophet had published it despite the ministry censors on staff meant that someone had pushed it through by force or by putting a lot of money behind it. Then the chill went down his spine when he saw it marked at the bottom that this was an article published in all the wizarding magazines worldwide, on agreement that not a single word of it was altered.

He'd have to spend some time stomping out the curiosity this would spark, he'd have to get some kind of a diversion set up quickly to take people's interest away from this. He'd have to drag the Potter boy back in chains to stand trial for the crime of murdering so many purebloods, yes that would certainly help. Worse yet, the boy had somehow managed to ruin his carefully laid plans about having the sacrificial pawn killed off to invalidate the damn prophecy so Albus Dumbledore could take down the (weakened) Dark Lord and be the hero that Britain deserved.

Exposing his actions to people that couldn't see they were for the Greater Good was a no-no, and questioning Albus Dumbledore would certainly not be tolerated. He needed to make sure Molly would have a ton of loyalty potions to mix into everyone's food when he'd call together a meeting with the Order of the Phoenix. It was time to hunt for Harry Potter, the fallen hero, before the boy could damage his reputation even worse.

A select few obliviations, and carefully worded oaths to show his 'innocence' would restore some of his public appearance, but he'd have to do a lot of damage control to keep this from getting worse. His hold in Britain was secure but abroad he relied on his control over ICW, and beyond Europe his reach was limited to his spies and loyalists.

Damn that Potter brat, at least he had made sure the boy's vaults had been emptied beforehand so that the boy could not run away with the fortune that rightfully belonged to Britain, and should be spent for the Greater Good. Maybe he could still salvage some of the plans he had made, despite the setback of losing so many prominent purebloods, and losing the Dark Lord against whom he was supposed to stand as the Light Lord that was about to go down in History for defeating two fierce enemies of the light in his lifetime.

His plans to control the coming generation and mix the most magically powerful and promising half-bloods and mudbloods with the valuable pureblood stock were now a mess, with many families struggling with the changes and contemplating their future. The Wizengamot was in chaos and the succession of so many old families was a headache to deal with. Why couldn't the damn sheep shut up and listen to their wise old Shepard like they were supposed to?

**End Chapter**

A/N: Alright, it's an old idea but I am thinking about a small bit of writing based on **Blood Brandy's Vegas Challenge** but not following its directions exactly, as you could already see from the above piece. I'll try and list what I went along with, and what I altered. **This is a Prologue bit for the main story still.**

This is a crossover between Harry Potter &amp; Teen Titans, and DC Comics in general.

Requirements:

\- Harry has to go to Las Vegas, Nevada (Accepted)

\- Moony has to travel with him as his Chaperone (Replaced by Sirius)

\- Harry has to get married to a super, villain or hero is your choice, but has no memory of the wedding (Accepted)

\- He does NOT get a divorce for whatever reason (Accepted)

\- Magical law is different outside Europe to allow for Magical Supers (Accepted)

\- Harry wakes up with no idea where Moony (Sirius) is, but his wife says he was at the wedding (Accepted, but see above)

\- Harry's wife was completely (or at least mostly) sober when they married (Accepted)

\- Harry gets married by an Elvis impersonator (Accepted)

\- The Potter Luck strikes, Harry, while drunk, won a LOT of money at the casinos, and is in a comp-ed room when he wakes up (Accepted)

\- The Potter Luck strikes again, Harry and his wife have to fight someone before they even leave Vegas, and win quickly thanks to Harry. (Accepted)

Forbidden:

-No Slash for Harry (Accepted)

Recommended:

-Takes place either in August of fifth year, or during winter break. (Rejected, timed sooner than 5th year)

-The Statute of Secrecy not enforced in America (Complicated, will be shown later)

-Harry's wife is aware of magic (Accepted)

-Remus (Sirius) gets drunkenly married (We'll see, won't we?)

-Probably easiest to stick with one wife, but if you can make more work, I won't stop you (We'll see)

The above list is NOT a perfect copy, but an attempt to capture the main points from the original challenge list and address them somewhat.

The main part is that Sirius &amp; Harry are leaving together, this is not just a vacation but intent to stay out of Britain, and the Dark Lord (at least the more publically recognized one) has already been dealt with. Sirius hasn't faked his death, but preparations are going on to confirm his innocence and secure him an asylum besides Harry in the States.

Meh. I've seen a ton of these, many of them relatively short and not going too far, but the concept was interesting. It has been done a lot though, so I figured I'd toss my own little idea-bunny into the blender and make a new Blood Brandy Margarita Mix out of it and see what kind of blood-laden nightmare it might become, or if it was actually possibly semi-interesting concept to carry out?

I know very little about Teen Titan which will show, but it's a fun challenge at least.

EDIT: I noticed a god-awful bit of typoes shortly after posting this, and sought to replace the original file with one where the worst of them (that I noticed) were fixed. My apologies for that.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am merely playing with other people's creations, I don't own the game/book/anime/TV-show I am borrowing from, nor am I making any money with this. I am writing for fun and practice, as fan-fiction to be shared with others if I feel like it.

**Chapter 2: Ringed, Rejuvenating**

Harry Potter had experienced a fair variety of different kinds of pain in his life. His upbringing had made him no stranger to misery, and his challenges at Hogwarts had shown him a whole new set of meaning to it. He had suffered broken bones and had them healed, and he'd felt a poison starting to break him apart from the inside before receiving a cure that slowly alleviated the symptoms though thankfully stopping the poison from spreading any further. He had been cursed at and faced the soul-chilling horror of dementors, but this was something new.

Harry Potter had a hangover, and this was no simple one-night party variety but a headmaster of all headaches for him. The pounding in his skull reminded him of the dragon he had to fight in the tri-wizard tournament, for it felt like one was trying to scratch and claw its way out of his skull from the inside, and the nausea that came along with it wasn't helping. Groggily trying to sit up on his bed, he felt shaky and light-headed even before he chose to try and get up on his feet.

His eyesight was blurry, but it was obvious the room he was in was not the one that he and Sirius had acquired for their stay in Vegas. It had been spacious and well decorated, but this was something else, a height of luxury that must have cost a fortune. Even trashed up and showing some weird transfigurations here and there, it looked expensive. He had a feeling that restoring this place would be a new headache once he got over his present one.

"Mmh, come back to bed Harry." A feminine voice muffled against a pillow behind him had the young wizard freeze in place. He was completely nude, and had no idea where his glasses were at the moment, but turning his head around to look back at the large bed he could see a second figure laying on the bed, sheets wrapped around her and her pale face lifted to look up at him. The violet hair was interesting, but the little gemstone on her forehead had him blinking.

The initial surprise wasn't helped any by the fact that as she sat up the sheet dropped enough to give him a view of a bare bosom that had him blushing up, and if his morning condition wasn't already present he'd been saluting that bust for all its worth for that reason as well. Turning his head away embarrassedly, Harry found himself feeling a bit dizzy and had to sit down on the edge of the bed again, sighing heavily.

"My head is killing me," he muttered briefly before finding a pale hand holding out a white pill of some sort and after he took it, a glass of water. Casting a look at her, he saw a pitcher placed on the nearby night-table and nodded quietly before taking the pill and swallowing it down with the water. His throat felt parched, but at least the water helped some, and the pill seemed to carry some effect as he felt a little better right away.

"I figured you might need something when you finally sobered up. I have never seen someone drink that much, I was actually a little worried you might hurt yourself." The pale woman spoke to him in a calm tone of voice, a hand rubbing between his shoulders on his upper back as he drew a few long breaths and sought to relax.

"Do you have any idea where my glasses are?" He asked a bit awkwardly, looking away before feeling the tap on his shoulder from a hand holding his glasses. He smiled taking them up and slipping the glasses in place on his face. The room really was trashed, now that he could see it better, and it really was a pale, attractive young woman in bed with him. The one thing he noticed now that he had glasses on was that she had a gold ring around her ring finger. A momentary panic run through him. _'I slept with a married woman. Her husband is going to kill me!' _

In raising his hand up to rub his forehead he noticed something however. An identical golden ring rested around his own ring-finger. The connection between them came to him a second later, having him tense and then relax a bit, as he turned to look at her a bit sheepishly. "Uhm, this is going to sound pretty awful but..." He hesitated a bit on how to best tell her what was on his mind.

"I guess you drank too much to remember much about last weekend?" She looked at his eyes widening, and sighed. "Thought so. Well, you were out at the casino playing at the tables with quite a crowd around you. I had arrived with my friends to relax and have some fun here in Vegas as well, when I caught sight of you winning big. Now, you had a fair share of pretty gold-diggers flirting with you but you kept politely brushing them off though flirting back a bit, but not offering any promises. You were drunk as a skunk but you were handling yourself well when it came to the game, and having a lot of luck. However, that was not what caught my attention. " She paused and looked at him seriously, as he nodded his head for her to go on and sipped down a bit more of the water quietly listening to her.

"You had the telltale signs of magic around you." He almost spat the water back into the glass at that, looking at her hurriedly but she shook her head. "Don't worry, I am not accusing you of anything. I saw what it was, a glamour to protect your identity. You looked a bit young to be playing, or drinking, but you were not using any magic to cheat, you just seemed abnormally lucky. I was curious though, and thought I'd sit down near you to play a few rounds as well and chat." She hesitated a moment before adding a bit more. "This is not usual behavior from me, but I am here to relax so I was trying to do so."

Harry nodded his head a bit, wondering briefly where his wand was, and feeling sad about the thought of having revealed he was magical to someone but at least he shouldn't have to wipe her memory of him and all of this if she knew about magic already. Still, it concerned him and he hoped to hear a bit more. Hoping she was someone who was allowed to know about magic.

"We ended up having a meal together and chatting, and though you were having more to drink, you were also surprisingly charming and sweet. You got me laughing, and I'll admit that isn't an easy thing to do. You were hanging out with me and Kori, another one of my friends, before you wanted to go back to the tables. After winning a while, you wanted to change scenery and we went from casino to casino. You kept winning more and more, and cashing in a lot of money, until eventually you got invited to the owner's game."

She paused at this, and seemed to blush faintly at the time, looking away. "I was thinking it was a fun bit of wandering and I should let you be, but you told me you didn't want your lady luck to desert you and asked me along. I was a bit flattered, and accompanied you to watch the game though not planning to participate. What I saw there, well, that will go into history books. In one night, you acquired shares in about every casino on the strip, and more money than most lottery winners see." He was staring at her wide-eyed at this bit of revelation, earning a short snort from her, followed by a chuckle.

"Sorry, but you should see the look on your face. I am not going to yell 'gotcha' or 'just kidding' though. You really won big. Anyhow, after that they compensated you with a room in the hopes you'd lose some of it back to them over the weekend, but you decided another break was in order. We were out drinking, partying and eating a bit for a while, before you managed to utter a proposal that was both embarrassing and endearing, genuine and maybe a little corny." She chuckled at this redness covering her cheeks.

"Wait... I get this image of... Elvis?" Harry blinked while rubbing his head, getting a nod from Raven. "Yes, we got married by an Elvis Impersonator. We celebrated our marriage pretty wildly, I already knew about your magic by then so I wasn't surprised we wrecked the room, thankfully the barriers I put down kept things contained to our suite at least." At this, Harry sighed with relief. Even if they were married, she was at least magical and thus he wouldn't have to wipe her memories and try and go along with life without her. It was a rare turn of events for him to find a girl that would accept him for Harry, rather than for the boy-who-lived, so he wasn't too rushed to leave if they might work out.

"What about my Godfather, Sirius?" He muttered a bit thoughtfully, before seeing the violet haired girl standing up and looking over a pile of clothes, her bending over giving Harry a view he hadn't seen before, well, hadn't seen and remembered from before at least. Blushing up, he saw the pale girl turning back towards him and holding out a white piece of paper with a phone number and a room number on it, along with a casino name and logo.

"Your godfather was at our wedding too, as a witness, but he then left leaving this behind to find out where you two were supposed to be staying at in case you couldn't remember. That was two days ago." She smiled a hint. Harry nod his head a bit embarrassed but starting to feel the worst of his headache was over at least.

"Alright, well that answers some of my questions." Harry smiled a bit and drew a long breath. "I guess this is a bit late to be doing this, but hi, I'm Harry Potter, nice to meet you." He smiled a bit awkwardly, hoping she'd give her name in return then. She was certainly an attractive young woman after all, and they were married even if it was a Vegas wedding. "Rachel Raven Potter, formerly Roth. My friends mostly call me Raven." She answered him before pausing for a moment.

"Listen, there's something else I should tell you," she began to say when a door to the attached bathroom opened to reveal the figure of a young woman with a bit gold-shaded skin, and bright green eyes as well as long crimson hair. The fact she was wearing nothing more than the towel she was using to dry her hair certainly caught his attention though.

"Oh, our husband-in-law has awoken." She smiled cheerfully, just as Harry's mind grinded to a halt. '_Wait, what!?' _He looked at Raven and then back at the second woman in surprise and confusion, seeing Rachel sigh and raise a hand to cover her left eye and press her fingers on her forehead for a moment, seeming to be muttering something under her breath. "Well Harry, what I was trying to tell you was that instead of marrying just me, you somehow managed to marry both me and Koriand'r here, though she is more commonly known as Starfire."

'_I am married to two women.'_ Harry found himself a bit stunned at the idea, and wondering how it could even be possible. "I uh, I thought that marriages are usually between just two people?" He asked looking a bit confused, earning a chuckle from Koriand'r who shook her head. "Well maybe the usual earth-weddings are like that, but I doubt any of us are usual, mr. Wizard." She smiled to him in a brilliant, happy manner although Harry had to struggle to keep his gaze to her face instead of letting his gaze roam lower on her still damp from the shower figure which she had done nothing to hide.

"Even more so because you manage to make Raven smile and let herself be, she is usually mud-covered-stick about things according to Beast Boy." Her comment earned a brief roll of eyes from Raven who looked at Harry on noticing his attention had turned towards her. "I may have been a little... reserved, for a good reason, in the past. My own magic reacts to my emotions, and I have had to keep myself centered and calm, almost neutral in most things. For some reason being around you has helped me control my magic even if I let a little emotions show." She seemed to watch him closely at this revelation.

"Oh, well, I am glad I can be of help at least." Harry smiled a bit awkwardly, briefly wondering if the reason she had hung out with him before the whole Vegas wedding episode was because of that effect of his, but decided to not worry about it. If he could help her by his mere presence, he saw no harm in that, and she had been up front about most of the stuff. She could have been angry at him for not remembering even her name after they were married, and on another level it felt nice to be helpful.

"I was curious about it but it wasn't the reason I said yes. You may have been drunk when you proposed, but I was mostly sober. Being joined by Koriand'r surprised me but I accepted her reasoning, and so did you, and here we are. Though the Elvis impersonator did make us all sign the papers after the wedding with a quill that made my hand itch after using it." Raven said seriously, and Koriand'r who had sat on the bed's edge nodded as well.

"Uhm, that sounds like we had a magical wedding then. I guess that makes sense, I think most magical customs are a bit uh, old fashioned, as in really old fashioned." He blushed up a bit at the time trying not to look at the two naked women sharing a room and bed with him. Trying not to think about things that had taken place earlier. Not that it was working out that well.

"Do you regret it?" Raven asked a bit warily, and Harry found himself turning his head towards her so swiftly it was a wonder his neck didn't give a snap and ache afterwards. "No, I didn't mean that, I am just... I've had a lot of trouble in my life before and finding out I am suddenly married to two beautiful women takes a little moment to get used to the idea." He said blushed, though he saw the bit of blush mirrored on her pale cheeks besides a faint smile at the corner of her mouth too.

"Ok, I can see that, but I'd like to give this a shot if you aren't too overwhelmed." Raven continued a bit cautiously, and felt some relief at seeing Harry nod. Before she could say anything more though the two of them were grasped into a tight, _strong _hug by the Tamaranian princess who was cheering happily. "This is a joyous day, and I am happy our husband is agreeing to this once clear-of-head as well! I was worried-slightly, that moment-of-heat decision was all it was." She smiled a bit while Harry blushed, catching on a bit of a second meaning to the way she put that, though he was fairly sure she meant heat of the moment.

"Alright, we should try and see about finding Sirius sometime soon though, to see about what we can find out about the magical wedding." He smiled to the two and then cast a look towards the bathroom. "I think I should clean up, I can't imagine smelling good after drinking that much." He sniffed the air near his arm, but in truth there was a scent permeating the room that didn't quite seem like sweat or anything such, though he couldn't quite place it.

"I think a shower would be a good idea. You go on ahead, we'll have a bit of a talk in the meanwhile." Raven smiled to him, and watched him heading towards the shower before turning her attention to Starfire. She was still a bit red-faced about all that had taken place, but Starfire in turn was grinning in a happy manner. "So was it everything you had hoped for?" Starfire asked a bit bluntly, causing Raven's blush to grow even stronger.

Part of her was mortified about the question and what had taken place, but at the same time a large part of her was also relieved she could actually feel around Harry, and not worry about unleashing a lot of harm to her surroundings. Though from the looks of the room, neither she nor Harry were completely in control in the throes of pleasure.

"I'm not displeased," she tried to answer a bit uncertainly, earning a chuckle from Starfire. "I have not had others to compare it with but I think that Harry did show some talent, and that thing with a shaking tongue, I definitely want to see what he can do with that when he learns more!" She grinned while Raven's blush grew more prominent yet as she muttered her agreement in an embarrassed manner.

In the shower Harry was washing his body under the flowing water while starting to note a few things. First off, his glamour had faded but he still maintained the look of someone who had taken a bit of aging potion. He seemed more likely to be eighteen or nineteen than being fifteen. His magic felt more free and energetic underneath his skin, and his body felt a lot better, though the morning hang-over had first indicated a different tale.

He wasn't sure what had taken place, but looking at the golden ring on his finger, he had a feeling that he'd gone through his second maturity upon getting married, so if he wasn't already getting emancipated as the Black Heir, he would be by this feat. It certainly wouldn't hurt to look a bit older and more respectable than the scrawny little boy he had apparently looked like at the start of the tri-wizard.

That comment by Fleur had hurt him, though he had a feeling she'd come to regret it later on. Not that he was going to meet her again, especially since it seemed that Europe was going to be dangerous territory for him to even consider visiting for the rest of his natural life-span. Besides, Fleur's little insult of being a little boy should hardly matter when he was married to two admittedly gorgeous women. A little part of him might vengefully want to rub her nose in on the fact he'd received his maturity and was looking more suited for his heroic reputation now than she had implied before, but at the same time he knew it was hardly worth it, and such petty actions wouldn't make anyone happy.

Besides, his reputation had been thrown around back and forth between hero and an aspiring dark lord for his stay at Hogwarts, and the treatment he had received was inconsistent. The way things had unfolded left him wondering if he should have told Hagrid to shove the letter where the sun didn't shine when he first showed up on the Dursley doorstep, but back then he had been desperate to get away from them.

Deciding quietly that the best revenge against the traitors was living a good, long life away from them he let those darker thoughts drift away along with any bits of dirt or sweat from his form, taking care to wash himself properly. Whatever it was in that pill that Raven gave him seemed magical in effect, helping him sober up. Perhaps it had been, quite literally, a magical hang over cure. He'd have to ask her, later.

The thought of getting married had caught him off guard. He had accepted that fan-girls might try and catch him in a marriage during his later years at Hogwarts, but he had expected to take a while to meet someone that actually saw Harry for himself. He was pretty sure Ron fancied Hermione and he had let Harry think there was something between the two of them, so he had stayed back on that matter. Now, he suddenly found himself not just dating but married, and to two people at that. Bloke could do a lot worse though, he thought to himself a bit blushed at the mental image he had of the two.

Shaking aside the physical side, he'd felt sincerity in Rachel, or Raven. He wasn't sure about Kori, or Starfire, but he figured he'd get to know her soon enough as well. Though he had to admit that part of him wanted to start dancing at the thought of being accepted by two attractive girls and 'shared' between them so. He blushed at the fact he was in the situation he was in, and the two seemed to accept it even before he awoke.

_'Okay, they know my name, which doesn't seem to cause either of them to react like a fangirl would, they appear to know about magic, and Raven has magic and I wouldn't be surprised if Kori does as well. They are a little unusual but so am I, and they both seem like nice people to be around. Yes, I think as far as the Potter luck goes, I've seen a bit of an upswing here. Winning a lot of money should help balance all I lost earlier, though this time I guess it wouldn't hurt to keep it mainly in the muggle world. Harder for the British ministry to try and take it away, though I doubt they could do so here.'_ Harry thought about his situation slightly while finishing up his shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist before moving to open the door.

He saw that Koriand'r was sitting down at a table nearby mostly dry but still naked, other than the towel around her. Raven in turn was sitting on the bed drinking down some water before noticing him. "Mh, I'm going to get a shower as well, and then we should probably see about breakfast if you are up for it?" She suggested, and Harry nod his head in agreement.

"I should probably try and get in touch with my godfather. You mentioned you were here with friends, are they going to be worried about you too?" His question was met with a faint wince as she let out a chuckle. "They actually called a bit after you went to the bathroom, I had planned to join you before that." She smiled a little embarrassed. "They managed to land in jail, I guess we'll have to go bail them out after breakfast."

Harry nodded his head in reply and smiled to her, stepping a bit out of the way while holding the door to the bathroom open. "Well the shower is free right now." He smirked a hint, and she seemed to find a bit of humor in letting the sheet she had before her drop as she got up on her feet, heading towards the shower. Harry found himself staring, and blushing a bit, though she did not seem to take offense as his gaze didn't linger that long, trying to return to her face flushed as it was. In fact, it seemed almost like a tiny bit of mischief could be noticed in her gaze.

Her violet eyes gazed within his green ones, and her fingers brushed on his stomach as she made her way to the bathroom, and Harry found himself silently shiver at the idea of following her, but chose to instead close the door, blushed as he was, and look around the room.

There were several large black bags set into a pile against a wall nearby, and curiosity got the better of him. Moving over to unzip the topmost bag, he looked inside only to find himself a bit stunned. Stacks of money lay within, stacked in bundles that would have made his uncle Vernon sell his own son to steal away. While the man might not understand or like the idea of wizard money, this was a fortune he would have cut off his own leg to have, even just one of the bags would have driven the man into a frothing fit.

The idea of letting the man know how well Harry was doing occurred to him briefly, but again he pushed those thoughts away. He had no need to rub it in that the man's atrocious behavior had made sure that Harry wouldn't send them anything despite his good fortune. Besides, such petty actions would only get back to Dumbledore and Harry really didn't care to let the old man know that Harry had acquired more funds for himself.

"It is impressive, you managed to know many times where the little ball was going to land at the tables, and you played cards so drunk it seemed nobody knew if you were excited about a good hand or something entirely else. You might not have had a real face-of-poker but you managed to pluck-the-chicken on the others." Kori's amused tone of voice came right next to his ear, having him blushing again as he looked back and trying to look away, before hearing her chuckle.

"I think you are being a bit wary. While I understand it is custom-of-politeness to not look at a naked woman without her permission, we are your wives-in-law now, and you have permission to look, and touch." She said in a relaxed fashion before hugging him, having Harry embarrassedly wrapping his arms around her in turn for a brief hug. "I am a bit new to this but thank you." Harry said a bit blushed, holding her and finding himself more than a little embarrassed about the fact his body was reacting to her quite strongly once more at that closeness, with only a towel to cover himself with.

"Oh! I would have thought we had done wearing-you-out for the moment, but it appears not." Koriand'r looked down with amusement obvious on her face as Harry groaned in a bit of embarrassment, but her warm chuckle didn't seem mocking. "Oh don't worry about it, it is a natural part of mating and bonding," she stated completely sincerely.

**Back in Britain**

It had taken a while to summon everyone, but eventually the circle of contacts had chosen to answer his call, and Albus Dumbledore placed himself at the end of the table at the usually abandoned classroom at Hogwarts. It was the classroom where wizarding customs had originally been taught, until he had the class removed since the purebloods already learned about it from home and the muggleborn had little use for it since they were going to leave the society anyway, or learn it from their husbands or wives.

"Thank you everyone for coming here today. While we originally stood together side by side during the first rise of the dark lord, it is heartening to see everyone here is doing well and still willing to stand against the dark. Voldemort made an attempt to return to life last year at the end of the tri-wizard tournament, but it appears that the event lead to both a triumph and a tragedy." The old man let out a heavy sigh and looked at the familiar older faces, and a few younger ones he had sought to bring along to join the Order.

"When Harry Potter was faced with his resurrected nemesis, something inside of him broke, and the poor child decided to start using dark magic to fight the threat he faced. While I know some of you believe that we must fight fire with fire, I think you can all agree that the unforgivables are not something you want to hear a child casting." He stated this firmly, watching the nodding faces around him, and more than a few pale faces at his confirmation about that bit of the story.

"I wished to see Harry immediately after learning about this, to try and guide him back to the light, but he has fled from us and is hiding. Much like another brilliant young man hid away a long time ago, before rising again under a new name, and with a new and terrible purpose. I fear that in killing Voldemort, Harry has set a foot on the dark path and is going to end up the dark lord's replacement. On that night many years ago, Voldemort struck at Harry but left a piece of his own, dark soul on Harry's curse-scar. It has festered there for a long time, while I sought to learn how to remove it safely in order to let Harry live, but since all the signs pointed towards it being likely to be lethal to him I did not wish to burden him with the knowledge before he had enjoyed a childhood that all children should have." He let out a long, heavy sigh in apparent regret, looking down at the table as he carried on.

"Unfortunately, as Voldemort fell his evil must have tainted Harry. The boy escaped rather than coming to us for help, and tried to soon after take his money out of Gringotts and flee with it. Given how we had just averted a crisis with a dark lord returning, I believed it prudent to have his accounts frozen for the time being to prevent him from accessing the gold and using that to expedite his journey to the dark." He looked at the serious faces around the table for any hint of doubt or uncertainty, but found himself feeling proud at their willingness to trust him. Yes, it was only natural they obeyed their better and believed in him, Albus thought to himself a bit smugly.

"While such slanderous people as Rita Skeeter and her foreign counterparts try and paint myself, and Britain in a foul manner, I fear that we are going to face far worse than mocking and unfair accusations if we do not act. Harry Potter needs to be found, and returned to Britain so that he can be tried for his crimes against the British citizens, and aided back in the path of the light. I believe there is still hope, if we reach the boy before he falls into dark company that would further his descent into the dark arts. This is why I am asking you to contribute your time into finding Harry, and helping us all to make certain we will not have a new dark lord in our lifetime." He held them all in his thrall, he had them captivated before him, his magical aura gently coaxed them into his point of view, and their minor, lingering doubts were clouded behind his words, because he was Albus Dumbledore, and all he did was for the Greater Good.

"Headmaster, do you have any leads where he might have gone?" Molly Weasley asked full of concern, looking at the old man hopeful and scared at the same time. She did claim that Harry was like the seventh son of her family, and after rescuing Ginny in the second year it certainly seemed that way. It didn't hurt that Molly wanted to have a big happy Weasley family, which would include pairing Harry and Ginny and perhaps Ron and Hermione. A couple of potions would help the children for a proper pureblood/half-blood match, and the pureblood/muggleborn match could be accepted given the girl's clever mind combined with a proper respect to authorities and his Greater Good.

"I am not certain, but I believe Sirius Black may have helped him. I have not heard anything about them visiting the portkey makers however." He paused, while Alastor Moody took this moment to speak up. "I did some preliminary checking, unofficially of course. I found out that one 'James Evans' and 'Orion Noir' had purchased tickets to a muggle airplane to the United States." He saw a few confused faces and sighed wearily at this. "Harry **James **Potter, son of Lily **Evans.** Sirius **Orion** Black, and **Noir** is just the French side of the family." He snorted loudly, noticing the dawning realization. The fact they could not see past such simple deception made Moody wonder what was wrong with their heads, it was like they were permanently confounded in his opinion.

"That is troubling news indeed, Alastor. I don't have much pull on the other side of the Atlantic, but perhaps you would be willing to lead some of us in an effort to locate and capture the boy for his own good?" Looking up at Alastor hopefully Albus felt relieved at seeing his old friend nod. If Alastor had doubts about things, he wasn't voicing them out in the public. The man's paranoia made him frustratingly hard to get a good read on.

"Honestly I can't see a single good reason to change that good-for-nothing glory hound. So Potter chose to run away like a scared dog after committing a crime, let the Aurors there know and hunt him down like the criminal he is, we shouldn't have to waste time doing so." Snape sneered annoyed at the thought of the Son of James Potter managing to escape, although he was grateful he was unable to escape the headmaster's company that night and join the others at the graveyard.

If he had, he wasn't sure he would have survived, because the fact the boy had turned to cold-blooded murder so easily did give him a chill. He saw a little bit of Sirius Black in the boy's behavior there, remembering the time when he almost got bitten by Remus because of a damn prank the Black had pulled on him when he was trying to get Remus expelled.

"Now now, Severus. Besides, it unfortunately seems like the foreigners are more than happy to believe the twisted lies their tabloids are spreading and even appear willing to shelter the boy as long as it helps them feel smug and superior over us. That is why we must act independently and decisively." Albus stated with certainty, looking from one person to another. "Nymphadora, I believe you in particular would be helpful in catching our errant young boy..."

**End Chapter**

A/N: Alright, this would be the first actual chapter after the prologue I suppose, but I wanted to establish the starting point for this rather than follow the 'traditional' format of starting off with the chapter of waking up in a hotel room in Vegas and going from there. Though I imagine as soon as I mentioned this was based on Blood Brandy's Vegas Challenge that was to be expected soon after.

I was a bit thoughtful about Raven &amp; Starfire there and decided to go with the decision I made after a bit of thought. Likewise, the concept of second maturity fits the theme for me because in my eyes, Harry is mentally much more mature than his age would suggest, and gaining up that maturity physically after the marriage sets him free from earlier bindings and limiters seemed a good way to go.

I personally don't recall reading the age of Teen Titans anywhere, but a mere mention that several years passed in the story, so figured they'd be of age, at least for most part, I kind of see Beast Boy being a touch younger and below the age-limit given his behavior but that might be just me reading him wrong.

Harry may end up with more than 2 wives in this tale later on, but this is where its starting, and I hope the plot with Dumbledore and his order isn't too damn-awful to follow. This is mostly an experimental bit of writing still. I am also aiming to keep things implied without explicit content.


End file.
